End of hate,beginning of friendship
by Fanficsyndrome
Summary: Neji wants to apologize to Hinata for nearly killing her at the chuunin exams and being evil towards her.
1. Chapter 1

For years he detested her. For years he's never been good towards her. He was rude, impolite and verbally bullied her. He never dared to show any warm emotion on his face towards her. Instead, he always gave her that look. That cold and strict look full of hatred and anger amplified by those big and weird eyes caused her to froze in fear every time she looked at them. In those hostile eyes, she was a failure and a weakling both mentally and physically unsuited to be the heir of clan. His father wanted to protect the main family at all cost but due to his sacrifice, he does exact opposite. He strongly believes that fate is determined and cannot be changed, yet he opposes his own fate to protect her. His hatred made him fall so low that he even attempted to kill her and nearly succeeded had the others not stepped in and stopped him. His hands would have been soaked in blood, her cousins blood and for a short time, very short time he would be happy and proud of his act. But after that he would probably be killed by Hiashi or banished from the clan. But even like this he was more than satisfied. She was near-death, bleeding and struggling for breath. She was hospitalized and taken care of her fatal wounds. But not even hospital was able to heal her completely because even after a month she was coughing blood after watching Neji beat Naruto. And on that fateful day, everything changed .His perspective about life changed and it happened the hard way. After being beaten up by Naruto, weakling who can't even properly create a clone, he looked at life from a different perspective. Perspective that will completely change what he thinks of Hinata .And not just that, he also learned the truth about his father's death. After all that his hatred and anger finally subsided and couldn't blind his eyes anymore.

The tension between him and Hinata still existed though. He didn't hate her nor she hated him for what he's done to her. He wanted to speak with her, to sincerely apologize for his violent actions, but simply couldn't because he didn't know how to approach her and how to apologize. Since he was a child he was all but emotionless towards others and now opening his heart to somebody would be very hard. Besides what would her reaction be? She's always been kind and very soft, even when somebody gravely hurts her feelings she is ready to forgive but this what Neji has done is on a whole different level. He almost killed her. No matter how good somebody is, forgiving somebody who nearly killed you and forget it is just plain impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

Neji woke up in the hospital. After his battle with Kidomaru the though he was left for dead. His chest pierced with arrow bleeding to death and hopelessly searching for help, he though he was done for but nope, it's not his time to die yet. He has many things to accomplish in life and recovering in hospital for 2 weeks is one of them. He's never been hospitalized before but he know what it is like. Most of time you lie in your bed not being able to do anything but enjoy in boredom. The only good thing is to hope that you are going to be served tasty food, To have sweet dreams and to be visited by friends and family. Neji didn't really expect for anybody to visit him besides Lee, Tenten and his teacher, Might guy. Those three are pretty much the only people that are willing to be his friends, the other people don't want any business with him because of his unique antisocial character.

Time passed painfully slowly. Neji wasn't used to just lie there in hospital bed and do nothing. All he could do was looking through the hospital window, hoping to see something interesting. And this was just just half a day, how would he be able to handle two weeks in there. It was a hell, hell in which one you are punished by boredom instead of suffering.

Suddenly, his attention shifted towards the knocking on the door. Somebody came to visit him, but who? There was not much time to think about that as the doors opened and revealed a purple haired kunoichi with the same eyes as those Neji possessed. It didn't even take him a nanosecond to recognize that face. It was her, Hinata.

-Hinata-sama- Neji said with the shock on his face as she was approaching him. He was shocked and confused by her presence. Why would she of all people come to visit him. It didn't make any sense. It wasn't long time ago that he put her in hospital and despite all that she still cares about him.

-nii , are you - Hinata said in a worried tone with the usual stuttering in her voice. Her stuttering and twitching fingers was always irritating for him, but this time he started to like it.

Do I look all right?- Said Neji with a sad voice and lowered his head. He couldn't look at her, he didn't know how to react.

Nii-san, were so worried you- Said hinata.

Neji gave weak smile . They were worried about him and that includes her. She was worried for someone who tried to kill her.

-Worried about me?-said Neji and looked her directly in the eyes.-Aren't you suppose to be happy, Hinata-sama.

Hinata was shocked and confused by words that came out of her cousin's mouth.

are you about. could I be for you , nii-san.

Short silence erupted between them. She looked in his eyes and instead of seeing hate like usual she saw sadness, remorse and …a tear? Tear that slowly found it's way out of his eyes and slided down his cheeks. Never in her life she saw him crying. His pride wouldn't allow him to cry even when alone let alone in someone's presence.

-Because I caused you pain and I was happy for doing it, so wouldn't you be happy seeing me like this, lying in bed and covered with bandages?-Neji said with even more tears forming inside his eyes ready to fall at any time.

-No-Hinata replyed,boldly- I love you like every sister would love his brother. Thus, I can't possibly bring myself to hate you, no matter what-Words came out of her heart like lightning.

-You love somebody who almost killed you-Said Neji, surprised with her speech and apparent lack of stutter in her voice.

-Even if you killed me I would cheer at you from heaven, nii-san-Said Hinata, gently hugged him and kissed his forehead.

-Thank you , now on I will do my duty as your protector

-Just do what your heart tells you,nii-san

Neji was so much filled with joy and happiness that he could literally grow wings and fly in the sky. And Hinata was happy too. This conversation of their's marked the beginning of deep and strong friendship which would last their entire lives.


End file.
